Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid spray bottles, and, in particular, to lighting features integrated with spray nozzles.
Background
Spray bottles are well known. Common types include variable spray nozzles, trigger activated pump designs, and aerosol propellant canisters. Different variations exist to improve comfort, ease of use, and a variety of spray patterns.
LED lighting is a well-known technology. Different wave lengths of visible light can be used to illuminate chemical substances including those of dangerous or undesirable composition. In additional to common color shades which can be used to change observed contrast, the ultraviolet spectrum of light can particularly be utilized to illuminate contaminants and chemicals invisible to the naked eye. UV lighting is also known to be damaging to harmful bacteria, fungus, and mold under certain conditions. As such, UV lighting can be used not only to illuminate areas of concern, but also to actively sanitize the same areas utilizing exposure to the light.
Alternative designs have integrated motorized pumping technologies, as well as ionizing and ozonating technologies to improve cleaning effectiveness.
UV lighting has been used separately to illuminate harmful elements of a surface or room. UV lighting has been used in the process of neutralizing harmful properties of these elements as well.
Some spray bottles making use of lighting elements are known. U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,395 to Morris discloses a spray dispenser (such as a bottle of perfume) that utilizes small visible light emitters (which may be LEDs) adjacent a nozzle to help a user find the location or direction of the nozzle, but the light has to be visible so as to carry out its function, and further, the light is intended to be on only when the user is searching for the location of the nozzle, and not when actually spraying the fluid. U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2007/0189834 A1 to McKay, SR, discloses a detachable black light unit stored in the body of a sprayer, but is used separately from the spray head itself and thus does not provide the convenience of mechanically linking the direction of the black light emanating from the black light unit with the direction of spray.
Thus the continued need exists for improvement in the area of cleaning and sanitizing products, particularly in the area of integrated solutions and development of a symbiotic system